Cause I Wanted To
by KantanaAmaya
Summary: My first Ranma fic. Yaoi alert !, RanmaxRyouga. A ruckus at school turns into an impromptu kiss, but what happens after? DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ranma! Nope, not at all.


_'I've...I've got to keep my love off of my mind. I'll never win with this distraction. My training is more important. Yeah!'_ Ryouga thought to himself. He set off to where he thought east was. Sadly, it was actually south, back to the town of his beloved. As he kept to his thoughts, walking head down, he didn't notice the change in scenery. Or the two to-be-weds he just ran into.

"Ryouga-kun!" Akane exclaimed as the young man fell.

_'Oh no, I fell, and if I'm not mistaken, that was Akane just now!'_ Ryouga thought, his face turning a slight red.

"Ryouga, man, why don't you snap out of it and get off of me." Ranma stated casually, looking straight up at the man above him. Although it sounded casual, Ranma's heart was beating a little quicker than usual. Then, the worst happened. Happosai, most commonly referred to as 'the old lecher', decided to appear, the infamous green bag as full as usual. He jumped atop Ryouga's head mumbling "What a haul, what a haul!" Then, typically, the uniformed females of Furinkan High followed, flinging many items at his head, all missing. However, the entire crowd stopped their chase and screams of 'pervert', and instead gaped at the two martial artists on the ground and screaming 'kawaii'. Akane, however, just gaped.

Lips against lips, even for a few seconds, was enough for Nabiki to snap a picture. The two rose from the improv kiss. A blush across both of their faces, they turned their heads, refusing to look at one another.

_'Ryouga you...bastard! You kissed me in front of everybody, and we were both guys! But...no, I can't let it go, I'll be a laughing stock!'_

_'Damn you Ranma! You made me play the fool! Why did I ever fall in love with a jerk like you! But, my facade mustn't fall. We will fight, Saotome Ranma!'_

The two young men stood abruptly, both in positions to fight. The crowds squeals stopped, and the boys cheered, suddenly appearing from seemingly nowhere. Akane, having run off after Nabiki snapped the picture, returned with a pot of water, quickly dousing Ranma with water from behind.

"What was that for?!" Female Ranma exclaimed, turning to look at Akane.

"Who's she?" "Did we mistake her for Ranma?" "Maybe...they do wear similar clothes." Were the heard and approved mumbles rippling through the crowd.

"I, Tatewaki Kuno, age seventeen, will not stand for this!" The self-proclaimed Blue Thunder announced, walking to the front of the group.

"What're you trying to pull, Akane?" Ranma snarled.

"It doesn't look as weird for a guy and a girl to kiss, right?" She asked rhetorically, shoving Ranma towards Ryouga. Startled, she let out a shrill yelp, and Ryouga moved to catch her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Finally grasping the concept Akane meant, 'she' leaned forward, pressing her lips softly against Ryouga's. Out of shock, Ryouga stayed unmoving, his eyes wide.

_'It's still Ranma so it shouldn't matter, but...'_

_'It felt better on accident.'_ Ranma thought simultaneously.

They broke apart, well, Ranma moved, and they glanced to Akane, and then to each other. Ryouga awkwardly put his arm around Ranma's waist, pulling 'her' closer. 'She' put her hand over Ryouga's heart.

"They're together, Kuno-senpai." Akane stated, hoping he would take a hint and give up. Unfortunately, he didn't. So, Ryouga fought with Kuno, won, and walked back with Ranma to get so hot water while Akane went on to school.

"What were you thinkin' about? Ya know...the second time?" Ranma asked, after he turned back into a guy, and the two were walking back to school. Although Ranma was already considerably late.

"What do you mean?" Ryouga asked, honestly knowing what he'd meant. He just wasn't sure how to answer.

"Don't play dumb with me, Ryouga, you know what I meant." Ranma spat back.

"I..." Ryouga started, blushing. "I thought the first one was better." He admitted, since he had no real reason to lie.

"For once we agree on somethin'." Ranma mumbled. With a blush on both of their faces, they stopped, looked at each other, looked away, and began walking again.

Suddenly, Ranma turned. Ryouga looked at him, seeing a strange look in his eyes. Ranma grinned, something that was never a good sign. He pushed the human form P-chan against the green fence he walked on every day.

"What're you doing, Ranma?"

"What you want, for once." He replied, not-so-gently kissing Ryouga. The direction senseless male blushed and closed his eyes, tentatively kissing the other back. Ranma broke the kiss, looking at the other in front of him.

"Was that better?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Great." Ranma said, hopping up on top of the fence.

"Wait 'till I tell Akane that her fan switched to me, and my guy side at that." Ranma teased, walking with his hands behind his head.

"Ranma, you bastard, was that all you did that for?!" Ryouga called up, shortly after following the boy from the ground.

"Nope, that was mostly 'cause I wanted to." Ranma said coolly, walking down the fence.

Ryouga stopped, replaying those words in his head.

"Because he...wanted to."

**.:.Author's Note.:.**

**My first Ranma fic! I'm a yaoi fan, and I noticed not a lot of people did RanmaxRyouga yaoi, since they turned Ranma into a girl for it. So, I decided to write one! It's probably pretty bad, I think I was OOC. I haven't finished the series yet, I'm on the beginning of season 5 at the time of writing this. So, reviews are appreciated! Love you, my precious readers and reviewers!**

**.:.KantanaAmaya.:.**


End file.
